The Battle
by thelich2001
Summary: four years after dumbeldore has died harry, hermione, and ron face voldemort for the final deadly confrontation. not really a ship, but HHr. a one shot [please read and review]


A/n so this is my first Harry Potter fan fic. It was really hard to come up with some dialog that wasn't horribly corny. I Hope to have more potter fanfics in the future. Hopefully some Harry/Hermione pairings will come, as I am a huge fan of them.

Please I beg of you, read and review. NOWWW!

THE BATTLE

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked through Godric's hollow, well picked their way through the rubble is more accurate.

"Harry, are you sure this is where you saw him?" asked Ron striding closer to Harry.

"Yes Ron, I'm sure," said Harry. A fire burned brightly in his eyes, red against green, as he said, "He was desecrating their graves, the Bastard!"

Hermione gasped, "You don't mean?"

"Yeah, my parents," he replied.

Hermione looked at Harry, tears of pity brimming in her eyes.

"Don't worry about it." said Harry. "Just promise me you'll be ready for what's ahead.

Hermione steeled herself and continued to walk. The three of them had tracked Voldemort for four years. It had been four years since Dumbledore had died. Four years since and they had been making progress very slowly. So many people had died since then. Ginny's grave being the most recent. Her corpse now rested beside hagrid's. But now, with the final horcrux destroyed, this damned war would finally be over

They walked past shattered houses, piles of charred wood and broken cement blocks. Harry drew his wand cautiously and whispered _lumos_, as the sky around them darkened. Ron and Hermione followed suit behind him.

"Harry," Whispered Hermione, "is he…here?"

"I don't know yet." Harry replied.

Hermione shivered in the cold night. Harry laced his wand free hand into hers. The spell put on their rings caused them to fit together perfectly by the engraved vows. They walked on, not aware that he was waiting, not knowing that death was ahead.

"Harry, so kind of you to join me," said voldemort. "Oh and you've brought company…how nice."

Harry's mouth curled into a sneer, "Wish I could say the same you filth, but our meetings have always been anything but nice!"

Voldemort's face hardened. "Harry, I start what is most certainly the night of your doom by being pleasant and this is how you repay me? I must say I am most hurt. Most unfortunately for you and I am sure as you already know. I get revenge when I am insulted."

Voldemort's wand flicked up and Ron sailed into the air. He landed on his head some hundred yards away with a more than audible crack.

Voldemort smiled in the direction of Ron's once breathing body. "Well now, that seems fair. Don't you think?"

Harry brushed his shock from him and faced down voldemort. "You bastard! You will pay for that and all the other detestable things you've done! You vile piece of filth!" a twinge from voldemort. "You rotten pile of shit!" Blind fury on Voldemort's face. "You evil, dirty, nauseating…"

"Stop!" yelled voldemort. "How long has it been since I tried to teach you manners Potter? Far too long I'm afraid! Before this you were already damned, but now hell will not have torments to compare to what I will do to you!"

Voldemort's wand hand rose from inside his robes. Before he could fire a spell, however, Harry was moving. He pushed Hermione down and was crying _Avada Kadavera _by the time Voldemort's wand was level with him.

Voldemort rolled to the left of the spell with inhuman speed. "Ohohoho Potter! You will have to do better than that I am afraid! _CRUCIO!"_

Harry hunched his shoulders expecting the blinding pain…but nothing came. Harry opened his eyes and looked around. Hermione had thrown herself between Harry and the spell. She was screaming now, tears openly flowing down her eyes. She shuddered as the pain waves hit her, and Harry ran to her side. She raised her head in-between both sobs and screams. She raised her hand to his face, and stifled a scream as she said "I love you Harry."

As Harry had learned in the past, the cruciartus curse could cause incurable insanity if used for too long, but it can kill as well. Hermione fell limply onto Harry's knees. A look of blankness crossed her face as her petite form crumpled onto him.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Harry screamed pointing his wand at voldemort. "_EXPELLIARMUS!"_ Voldemort's wand went flying. "_CRUCIO!"_ screamed Harry and voldemort hit the ground in a ball. "How does it feel you fucking bastard? How do you like it? You have taken everything I ever loved from this world! You have tried on countless occasions to kill me! But you have killed something so innocent and pure, THAT GOD HIMSELF COULDN'T PITY YOU! YOU WILL DIE TONIGHT YOU WORM! YOU WILL BEG FOR DEATH BEFORE IT COMES! YOU WILL BE DINING WITH THE DEVIL, AND I SHALL BE THE CAUSE OF IT!"

Voldemort screamed then, "_ACCIO"_ and his wand flew to him. It never even mad it to his hand. Harry dropped his now smoking wand and dropped to his knees. He wept openly on Hermione's breast. He held her close to him and apologized over and over. He never even felt Nagini bite him.


End file.
